


To Carry You Home

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle ended with Carmilla's sacrifice, but wars do not truly end until the dead are returned to their homes. Danny could not save Laura, but she can bring Carmilla back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring a small personal desire to see more interaction between Carmilla and Danny (I might ship it...).

Deep dark blue eyes widened at the sight of the body.

Immobile.

Cold.

Lifeless.

The light haired woman stumbled across the rumble, her hands and feet scrambling against the earth, kicking rocks and stones out of her path as she clambered across the destruction to reach Carmilla’s side. Danny sank to her knees beside the vampire – the woman – and her fingers trembled as she reached out to press against the side of her throat. No pulse came, but Danny heaved out an uncertain breathe as realisation pounded through her veins and her hand shifted to hover over Carmilla’s soft ruby red lips.

Desolate.

A sob rose up out of Danny’s throat and bubbled out into the air as she leant over Carmilla’s body, pressed her forehead against the woman’s unmoving stomach and whimpered out her pain. “Why did you have to go and fucking die you selfish selfless bloodsucker.”

Carmilla gave no response and Danny sobbed harder.

A minute passed. The seconds ticked by in the back of Danny’s head. Then, she pulled away from Carmilla’s body, brushed the soft hair away from her forehead and leant down to place a tender kiss against the soft ruby red lips. “I don’t know if you can come back, but, thank you.”

Danny slid one of her arms underneath Carmilla’s knees and the other around the back of her shoulders before heaving the woman upwards into her arms, letting her head fall into the crook of her neck. 

“We’ll take her back to Laura.” She declared, masking the break of her heart in the strength of her voice.


End file.
